Teach Me
by 2.0. Katt
Summary: I don't know how to love but if you teach me, I promise I'll never let you go. Fluffy two-shot, rated M for explicit content (lemon, smut, etc).
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** I don't know how to love but if you teach me, I promise I'll never let you go.

 **Requester:** ? Maybe it was a guest reader but for whatever reason, I did not record the requester's name...

 **Request:** Laxus sees Lucy enjoying a thunderstorm on her roof. Fluff to smut.

 **A/N:** This is gonna be a two-shot. I was being lazy and chose not to reread/edit it but I'm pretty confident it's still good! Hopefully it's not too bad and you guys like it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Her eyes reflected the flashing strength and beauty. Bolts cracked across the night sky with little regard to the earth below and for a split second, it felt like the world had been illuminated before falling back into its starless, endless, darkness. Lucy's brown orbs would glow a shade lighter into a golden hazel with every intricate stroke of lightning as she watched the sky from her apartment building's rooftop. She closed her eyes and let the cold droplets of water fall from the cloud and onto her body. Each drop fell into smaller rivulettes of a glossy, webbed design over her ple, hot skin and sucked into the fabric of her white dress shirt.

That familiar feeling of that burning sensation began to coil in her stomach. Her slim form convulsed with a small array of shivers down her spine in odd excitement. She could feel the strength of the storm and oh how she loved it. There was something about it's beauty and vitality that left her stomach turning in desire for a man that possessed the same trait. Mr. Perfect, she supposed.

He would be sexy as all hell, body corded with muscles and pent up with desires and passions she could only dream of and fulfill. Even in all the brutality of his adonis form, he would be graceful. His every movement and thought, calculated and breathing with elegance but he would love and care her. He would be willing to do anything for her, and she for him.

Her dainty hand clenched at the fabric of her skirt, her own body begging for that man to exist as her back arched up the roof. Why was life so cruel to her needs?

Lucy listened for the thunder, patiently counting and none too happy to find the storm moving further away. With each passing second and vaguer booming clap, her senses became more adept to the sounds closer to her.

She focused on the quiet trudging of heavy boots below. They was unhurried and unbothered by the storms cold, gloomy weather, "What are ya doing up there, Blondie?"

Lucy's body tensed, all too familiar with the owner of her nickname. She glanced down from the top of the building to find none other than the King of Rude himself.

"Enjoying the weather, Laxus." She called back, eyelids falling back into a resting position as she expected the older blonde to continue on his way to wherever the hell he was headed. But no, he was up on top of the roof with her within seconds of her response. It wasn't in Laxus' nature to let happiness be, at least that was her reason for him to continue intruding on her calm, hot, and bothered time.

Laxus, however, had his own reasons. Number one being the girl was sexy as hell and wearing soaking wet clothes; Two being she intrigued him. It was in the way her entire being seemed to relax in the presence of the storm, the way her body openly accepted the rainfall and light without fear. "Oh? Since when is Blondie not too girly to sit in the rain?"

He'd for sure had her pegged as a sissy that couldn't be bothered with anything except for her beloved Flame Brain. She couldn't be bothered with getting her hair and clothes wet or break a nail or lift a damned thing with her weak arms. His eyes peered through the darkness of night, looking for any vague detail of her expression. A smirk curled at the edge of his lips when he saw the slight agitation crease her finely trimmed eyebrows. "Sorry to disappoint, Smartass but I've liked thunderstorms since I was little." Lucy's expression relaxed a bit, undisturbed as Laxus settled beside her on his side, head propped up on his palm.

He looked down at her, eyes slightly softening as he noticed her (somewhat irate) form seemed to fit perfectly beside his own, "And what exactly do you love about me so much?"

Lucy's eyes snapped open, throwing daggers through the dark, "What gave you the foggiest idea that I loved you?"

"You said it yourself, you like thunderstorms and my element of lightning is the best thing there is to a thunderstorm. So get to explaining, Blondie." He stated, rather triumphantly. Every muscle in Lucy's body wanted to lash back with some kind of smart aleck response, but she couldn't.

"Fair enough." She couldn't argue. He was right, "I like the rare balance of strength and elegance. Lightning is like this… this art form. It's a quick and staggering stroke that requires a firm hand, delicate enough to paint the small branches of light that reach off from it. It has the power and strength to take out a village but leaves this colorful streak of light in the sky." She spoke dreamily of the perfect storm, mind slowly drifting back to the Mr. Perfect that seemed so unattainable, at least until Laxus' image began to dominate her thoughts. But why the hell would she imagine him? OF ALL PEOPLE!

Laxus could suddenly only sit and quietly stare as her body slightly tensed and seemed to coil as her fingers play with the hem of her soaked, white shirt that clung ever so perfectly to her curves. What would she do if he were to press her back further into the tiling of the roof? Press into her and take her just as greedily as the rain touched her skin.

On impulse, Laxus' hand moved to slowly, gently tuck away a wet loche of hair behind her ear.

When Lucy's glowing brown eyes careened with his, breathlessly in the climax of striking lightning, the corners of his eyes crinkled with displaced emotion but she didn't catch it as darkness fell once more. Her hair had illuminated into a bright gold, light hues of the lightning's purple persuading the highlights. Her expression, it was shocked before the light of electricity faded out again, with it came a hurdling array of weird thoughts and feelings as her image became stained in his memory. He swallowed that harsh wave of callous, dense desire, trying desperately to tuck away all those damned emotions.

Laxus had never felt that before. He'd sure as hell felt horny before, felt sexual tension, felt carnal desires but nothing quite like what had just struck through him. He'd never felt something that made him act beyond his usual, careful and cautious thinking. That's just not what he did! Acting on impulse was one of the most idiotic things he could have possibly come up with, so why had he just done that?

Why had he done anything he did that day? He never takes the route home that goes by her house, has never felt a need to gingerly touch her, and has most definitely never thought of the shorter blonde in a romantic way. Now his head was flooded with a want for touching her and feeling her skin, hot and bare against his.

No. This needy thing wasn't a good look for him. What he needed was to find his damned self control if it hadn't already been shot to hell. "I think I'm gonna go."

"Uh-" Lucy panicked for a split second as she watched him begin to move away. Maybe she didn't know why Laxus had suddenly appeared in the middle of her little, odd fetish time or why it was his face that suddenly appeared when she thought of Mr. Perfect but she wanted to know… That wasn't something she could do if he left. What if he was the man of her dreams in some twisted fate? If he left now, chances are they'd go back to their normal, never interacting relationship. Lucy wasn't a fool to fate's none too subtle coursing of life, "You don't have to go! The storm is supposed to get really bad when it heads back this way to Magnolia. Maybe you could stay a while? You know, until the storm blows over completely."

Laxus stared at her, slightly stunned by her suddenly open demeanor. His eyes squinted marginally as he studied her somewhat shaken form. He thought she had some mischievously foggy idea racing through that brain of hers and he wanted to know what. God, would Laxus love to know what made her body shiver and squirm the way it did in those all too delicious movements. "Sure." He finally spoke, relaxing back on the roof with closed eyes. The weather was nice in all its spring humidity. Laxus focused on the way rain rolled over his skin, trying to think of anything that wasn't Blondie.

Lucy casted a persistent stare in his direction. Like Laxus, she focused on the way the rain so tantalizingly rolled over his skin in a heavy downpour. Each burst of water gave him a slight glimmer in the golden light of the street lamps. It wasn't surprising that he could be the one for her physically. Her eyes moved down muscles of his arms, tongue slipping out to wet her lips as her sight finally landed on his hands. They were rough and calloused, probably cold. Her imagination began to get the best of her as she remembered all the little intricate lightning tricks he would do with his nimble fingers when bored. The thought began to escalate as she wondered what else those fingers of his were good at. And of course she made herself blush in shame thinking of something like that when he was only a couple of feet away.

"You know, if you want me, all you have to do is ask." His voice was little more than a purr as he looked at her in the corner of his eye. Her brown orbs snapped up to meet his grey ones. Lucy could feel that red flush creeping over her cheeks darken in hue.

"I don't want you!" She attempted to come off insulted and did so successfully. At least that's what she thought, Laxus could say otherwise. "I was looking at the way the rain was hitting your coat."

"Really? -Here." Before Lucy could respond, he was whipping his big, black coat from his broad shoulders and tossing it onto her dainty form. Never once had she seen him take his coat off for anyone! And it was making her heart race retardedly and she just knew he could hear it. She silently prayed that the oversized coat muffled the galloping beat but something told her, his senses didn't quite work that way or were too kean for her to hope otherwise.

"It's too big, it makes me feel like a child." She tried to get the coat off just as quickly as he had put it on her before his scent could hit her nose. On the rare occasion that the man showed up to the guild, she almost always walked past him before he went to the second floor and his smell was one that would make your knees buckle and quake.

He held the jacket to her and tucked it under her hips, "You are a child compared to me."

And just like that, they were bickering and bantering. They'd been relatively strangers, this being their first conversation after Lucy's first months in Fairy Tail. She, however, thought she already knew enough about him from the cocky way he talked to the way he strutted into the guild like it might as well have already belonged to him. They'd hardly known one another enough but it seemed like they had been old friends for years now. One hour dragged into two, then three as the sky slowly began to brighten with wisps of red and orange pulling their way across the vast canvas. The storm had gone and come back and they were still there.

Lucy felt comfortable enough to ask, "Do you want to come in before this storm gets too strong?"

"Let's go. Now, give me my coat." He came off rather abrupt, not really knowing how to deal with the situation at hand, or crushing on someone in general. It was a little infatuation, barely anything (he tried to tell himself) but he'd never had to go through it before. He was cocky because he could be! To be honest, he didn't give a fuck about girls outside of quite literally fucking them. He'd never had to chase a girl, never had to give a girl a second glance before she'd already taken a triple-take at him and decided he was going to be her forever boyfriend; Not that that idea had ever worked out in their favor. Now he was wondering how he was supposed to pursue a girl who was sending him mixed signals. At some points, Blondie was laughing and badgering him 'like one of the guys', then she was faintly touching him and smiling like a fucking angel. Then it hit him.

He'd never had a girlfriend.

She giggled at him as if he'd said 'just kidding' right after asking for his coat. He had to be kidding about taking the coat off before she was even in the apartment yet. It was when she glanced at him and she saw his rather hard expression that she realised he wasn't kidding. Had he never treated a girl before?

Laxus took his coat as she mumbled something about him being a 'damn jerk' and began to walk toward the end of the roof. He nearly choked as he watched her drop off of the edge of the apartment building little discretion or abandonment. When he rushed over, she was hanging on a ledge and dropping down, her feet landing on the ground just a couple of feet below her. THAT'S HOW SHE GOT DOWN!?

It was one thing for him to jump. That was normal for dragon slayers! He swore she was more cautious when she first joined Fairy Tail. Flame Brain must've fucked up her common sense.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He did jump, not even bothering to grab onto something to lessen the blow to the small concrete patio. The ground suffered more damage than his own boots. Lucy hung her head in shame for thinking that ANYONE from Fairy Tail could move an inch without costing her a penny. The first person her complex owner was going to interrogate was the girl with the destructive friends. Damn, damn, damn!

"There's nothing wrong with me and you owe me whatever it costs to get that fixed." She glared at the small crater in the pavement.

"Tch. Whatever you say." He dismissed her statement without a second thought.

"You think I'm playing?" Lucy asked, all too familiar with that sort of response, "You won't be 'tch'-ing when I send you the fucking bill."

"You have a mouth on you, Blondie." He made small conversation as she placed her keys into the door, once again ignoring her comments. Laxus was beginning to feel thinly stretched, all of his moments were away from all tumbling out at once. He tried desperately to continue the conversation so he wouldn't even have time to think about how sexy she was. Or how smart and independent she was. Or how funny and sarcastic she was… Shit. He was doing it again and it wasn't helping that she was inviting him a into her luxuriously private room.

Never once had he taken interest in her (besides her tits) and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what made her any different now! So, he just quietly followed behind her, listening to the quiet obscenities she muttered beneath her breath. He set his jaw and watched her, then cleared his throat and rather reluctantly tore his eyes away from her contours of her back as she led the way up the stairs to her apartment. Lucy whirled around to see if he'd been attempting to catch her attention. It was clear in his expression that it had been a purely hollow noise, void of any meaning, but it was that same expression that shocked her. It looked like he wanted something, was waiting for something causing a million and one things to race through her slightly, perversely tainted mind of what she could give him. Sadly enough, she'd never been one to be bold in the matters of love and sex. She turned away to place the keys in the door of her apartment and glanced back to find Laxus watching him intently, the corner of his eyes crinkled slightly.

"What's wrong?" Lucy brought her attention back to actually getting the key back into that damned hole as she asked him. She was genuinely concerned about him and didn't know why but it felt alright. Maybe they really had become friends but the term didn't seem to fit well as she began to think of him as maybe more than that. There was a slight sting when she realized there was little chance that he would even consider her a friend at the very least.

"N-nothing." He responded and to that, Lucy completely stopped her struggling ministrations with the door to fully look at him. That was another first. She'd never heard the man stutter or hesitate. Laxus seemed to exude this natural confidence and now it seemed a little rattle.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" She popped up onto her tiptoes to lay a delicate hand to his forehead, wondering if maybe he was trying to catch a fever; Her hands were ice cold as ever as she pressed them to his hot skin but Mavis, did he want to melt into her touch.

It was moments like this when he unsure of what her game was. Her expression seemed worried but her body was closing in on his, breast pressed up against his torso, hips not too far from his own. And if he could, he would heave her up over his pulsing erection but he couldn't push it from his mind that her body was freezing. The brisk temperature almost radiated from her body as slight shivers forced their way through her body.

Laxus grabbed her hand from his forehead and held it. He reached for her other hand, stroking them in his large, calloused hands, attempting to restore the heat, "Are you sure you're okay?" His tone was almost demeaning, like he was talking to a child. It was a slight setback in Lucy's thoughts because the man had already admitted that he'd seen her as nothing more than a child. Yet, when they spoke… when they spoke it was like, like he understood her. They talked like they were old friends, both understanding what felt like to almost be an outsider inside of Fairy Tail. Her head was slightly aching trying to understand why the man's personality completely shifted from one sentence to another.

"I-I'm fine." Lucy eyes were trained on his own stormy orbs, looking for some semblance of what was running through that thick skull of his. She found something… a mixed array of emotion she couldn't quite understand. Lucy decided that Laxus was the spitting image of a storm. There was a complexity of characteristics that she'd never understand but both seemed to peak her curiosity in ways she couldn't describe herself.

"No you're not; you're freezing." Laxus ignored her and reached around her form to open the door and shooed her in from the cold hallway. "Go get yourself a cover or something." He closed the door behind him, feeling like smacking himself in the forehead for being so harsh.

Despite popular belief, Laxus wasn't a neanderthal (maybe a dog but never a brute). He leaned against the arm of the couch in her living room, trying to understand what to do now that he knew Lucy was different. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they had a clique he'd never felt from another person and now he didn't know what to do.

The lights began to flicker above his head and with a 'damn' muttered under his breath, Laxus was pulled from his thoughts. He had to go find a flashlight before the storm threw the power out. He wandered around the younger blonde's apartment, eyes scanning the inside of the cabinets until the lights finally went out.

"Aye, Blondie! Where do you keep your flashlight?" He lit small fragments of lightning along the tips of his fingers, just bright enough and big enough to light the room without lighting it on fire. The crackle of lightning, however, was too inconsistent to light a room for long.

Blondie didn't respond. He called her name out again, not quite able to understand why panic was slowly beginning to flood his bloodstream. He called her name one last time before his feet were moving without him thinking. It felt natural to go for her wherever she was even if it had been the first time.

Her bedroom door was locked. It broke under the pressure of his palm as if it were nothing between him and his blonde. Yes, she was his blonde, he had decided in the little time he'd stood alone, thinking how much longer it would be before she was back by his side; Wondering how much longer it would be before he could hear the passionate thoughts that raced through her head in that mesmerising voice of hers; Wondering how long it would be before he could quake in the essence of her being.

As if he was going to let this woman slip through his fingers when she could do that to him.

The door flung open and the night light barely grazed through the window above her bed. His eyes searched the room, looking from her bed to her bathroom. It was the slight whimper in the dark that gave away her location. He couldn't get to her closet doors quick enough before he snapped them open. Peering through the dark, gray eyes tracing the outline of her pale skin and quaking form as she sat there. Knees pulled to her chest, head tucked harshly against them as her arms enveloped herself. Laxus dropped to his own knees, pulling her tightly wound form against his body.

He didn't know what the fuck he was to do with a sobbing girl pulled tight to his body. Before he could think it through as he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. Her cry turned into a hiccup as she tried to hold in whatever had overtaken her but she didn't have to. Laxus traced imaginary patterns into her shoulder blades.

"Let it out." He mumbled into her blonde strands but her crying continued to calm, coming to a harsh end. When her sobs became pained whispers to his sensitive ears, he asked, "What's wrong, Lucy?" Her name had been foreign to his lips, his tongue twisting to form the new phonetics of something he suddenly found so beautiful.

"It's too dark." Lucy's words were choked, beyond a comprehensible sentence but he understood well enough.

"Don't think about it." He slightly rocked her back and forth, listening for the soothing of her breath as the heavy exhales and shallow inhales began to even out. "Just…" He'd never been afraid of the dark in his life and had little advice for her but he was trying his best here, "Just think about something that makes you feel… warm and fuzzy or some shit."

Lucy was barely in the state of mind to find Laxus' soothing pathetic. She just wanted to not feel so pathetic over the stupid fear. She did as she was told and found her mind wandering to the way Laxus held her. Focused on the way his arms were secure and warm. Focused on the way his even breaths huffed over the crown of her head… Her breathing evened out slowly but surely.

The tears stopped streaming and her heart stopped racing.

"Laxus." Her voice was a confident whisper. She was going to do what made her feel "warm and fuzzy" or some shit close to it.

"Yeah?" Laxus pulled away to face her.

Lucy wrapped her hands in the collar of his violet shirt and with one swift yank, her lips were pressed to his. He was dumbstruck as he considered what this meant. His body tensed at the touch of her soft, smooth lips and the sudden reminder that he had a very lovely female on his lap. His forgotten member gave an interested twitch against her thigh.

Her dainty hand moved to wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him that much closer. Laxus purred in satisfying desire as both he and the dragon in him came to one conclusion. He needed her. He strung his fingers through her blonde strands and angled her head to delve deeper into the kiss in an attempt to overpower her and failed miserably.

Slowly trying to get more leverage, Laxus moved the smaller blonde from his lap and onto her back. His manhood began to harden at the slight friction against her thigh. Lucy writhed beneath him, becoming drunk on lust and power. She was in control and she was the reason for that hardness between his legs. She made him long to touch himself.

Her lips assaulted his, intent on showing him she wasn't going down without a fight, roughly claiming, nipping, and tasting his sweet, oh-so-smooth lips. Laxus pulled her body tight as she her tongue slipped inside his mouth, sliding across his, ripping moans from the both of them. If even physically possible, she tugged his mouth harder against hers and he could feel the edges of his control fraying.

He never felt anything like it. Never had a girl dominate him. The fact that this bombshell could do it with her back pressed to floor in a submissive position beneath had his cock hardening painfully against his jeans. It had his mind and body racing to figure what else she could do to him. He needed to feel her naked skin against his.

Desperate to know the sensation, he made quick work of her shirt. His fingers fly down the buttons of the rain soaked, white top until she places her hands over his. He comes to a stop and reluctantly pulls away from her lips, just enough to look her in the eyes.

Her eyes are lidded in desire and worry and he watches her intently, never finding anything more captivating.

"Laxus, I don't believe in waiting until marriage before you have sex, but… but I- I at least want to be in love for my first time." Lucy eyes searched through the darkness for his deep gray orbs desperately, hoping that maybe he'd realize where she was going. Maybe he'd understand that this was her first time and she wanted it be just as special as she wanted it to be passionate. "I'm sorry."

Laxus didn't falter. His calloused fingers threaded through her soft ones before he gently pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. What she had just said was crystal clear to him but that really wasn't going to stop him because he had something else very clear in his own head.

"I don't… know how... to love you," He spoke in between searing kisses as his lips trailed up the length of her arm. His voice, oh-Mavis, his voice was raspy and tender, softly caressing her ear but the words he spoke…. They were almost manipulative; words so harsh were paired with actions so sweet, so gentle. She couldn't understand why, but the way he so openly admitted he had no feelings for her was disheartening in its own. Maybe… She was hoping he wanted more with her.

But when he uttered the words, "But if you teach me... I promise... I'll never let you go." Her heart nearly pounding out of her chest.

In the back of his mind, Laxus knew what she expected of him. She expected for him to be just another asshole that was looking for someone to fuck but lately it didn't quite satisfy him. He wanted someone to be his. She was just as strong headed to match him and keep him in check. Lucy was his, she just didn't know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Lemony deliciousness ahead! Aka torturous teasing and generous dirty talk~ Enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

"Will you give me a chance?" Laxus' voice was heavy in lust, dipped in sugar, sounding ever so sweet to her ears and she realized.

For the first time, she wasn't scared of the dark but rather it was a sense of comfort. Lucy was scared of what expression she would find gracing his face if she could see him. She'd never given into sweet talk before so now when her defenses seemed to be crumbling she couldn't tell if Laxus was taking advantage of her. She couldn't tell if he used the darkness to cloak his true emotions.

Why did she have to kiss him? Why did the kiss have to feel so utterly perfect?

Laxus' hips slightly jerk against her own and it was bliss. His entire body stiffened and he was trying. He was trying to wait for her answer, trying to stay in control; silently begging that she would give him the chance as his pants gradually tightened into a form of self-punishment. Why couldn't she hear the desperation in his tone? _Mavis,_ he wanted her. He wanted everything that was her; Her body, her mind, her spirit.

"Yes." Lucy was trusting the man she'd met in the past few hours. She was trusting him with the safekeeping of her innocence, she was trusting him with the prospect of her first love _._ She was handing herself over to him, foolishly hoping that there truly was good in him.

Laxus was in love with the idea of someone who could still see it in him, that dim spark of good left in him. But for the night it was slowly going to disappear and he could only hope she would understand what's going to happen to him.

Laxus rocked his hips just a fraction, grinding into her clothed sex and was rewarded with the moan ripping from her throat. Each passionate voicing pouring through his body making his cock a hard line pressed to her arousal.

He groans, his heart galloping in every vein. He rocks into her again, thrusting up with his confined cock to press tight against her sex, once, twice. The pressure is beyond exhilarating and her body quakes and she gasps as her eyes go unfocused and her lids fall shut. Cherishing the sensations and being dragged further and further into the abyss of lust, her doubts are slowly washed away. Lucy gulps greedily at the hot air his lips pour over her as presses open mouthed kisses along her soft jawline.

"What do you want from me?"

Her eyes snap open at the question. They're nose to nose, breathing the same hot air and her body quakes at the feeling of his addictive lips just barely grazing her own.

"I want… I want you to look me in the eyes… and tell me how much you want me." Her breathy words are deep and heavy and it sends Laxus' body haywire in a mass of surging electricity. The bolts are wrapping around his muscles, the hard curves that carve out the most delicious form, crackling over his manhood, making his manhood too sensitive for words. It's like his body is attempting to restrain itself for Lucy's own good.

 _Mavis_ , Laxus had never lost control like he was now but it felt _so_ good. His eyes were illuminated and darkly blown into thin rings of grey around his pupils. A slow grin crept across his lips as he slammed his hips into hers again, "You like talkin' dirty?" He tried to change her objective. Laxus knew his limits and doing this would send him to a point of no return.

"Mmhmm..." Lucy was melting into his touch, but she knew what he was doing. If only she knew he was doing it for her own good, "...You're sexy but gonna make you work for it."

"Fuck, you're gonna drive me crazy." His teeth slightly sunk into her shoulder as he tried to hold off a little longer. The last thing Laxus wanted to do was tell her how much control she had over him but it was _so_ enticing.

He stared into her eyes without hesitance; the feral side of him, the horny, assertive, red-blooded dragon side, was beginning to take over, making his sole mission to drive his Blondie as insane as him, "I've never wanted anyone more. To feel you wrapped tight around my dick. And holy… fuckin'... shit you smell so fucking good." He could smell that dampness between her legs, loving the way he was doing it to her with just his words. He couldn't stop now, "I won't be happy 'till you're begging for ev'ry inch of my dick, pleading for me to let you come…"

Lucy moaned wantonly. Her body writhing as he slowly became more and more sadistic and dominating. Laxus pressed forward and grinds against her soaked and clothed slit, rolling his hips in slow, deep curves, keeping their bodies pressed together as firm as possible. Her hips were meeting his thrust for thrust as she fell so deeply in love with the way he was handling her.

"Laxus!" Lucy screamed. She's infuriated and frustrated, silently damning herself for asking him to beg. She was staring into his eyes, illuminated to a pale gold by the lightning rods still coursing over his body. She could see it. He's going slightly insane and she's hating herself for loving it, hating him for making her so _desperate_ for her first time.

"What's wrong? Want somethin' inside of you, Lucy?" Even his voice comes out a hoarse whisper of desire. Lucy's body was betraying her in the fight for dominance as she arched into him, her nails sinking into the back of his neck. "Maybe something rock-hard? Somethin' I can slide in and out of that tight pussy?" He taunted, listening for her hateful moans. He gathered her wrists over her head in his left hand, putting his right to better use.

Lucy's body jerked at the touch of a finger at her wet entrance. Sliding back and forth, back and forth, making her shiver. She yelped as a long, rough finger slipped into her, leaving her panting heavier than before. Suddenly, the finger inside of her slid out again, almost painfully slow. Laxus reveled in her despaired moaning, in her frustration.

He couldn't stop the way he was losing control of his primal side but couldn't decide if he really even wanted to, "My dick would feel really good slowly stretching you open and pounding into all the right places."

Lucy is glaring into his eyes hoping she was conveying everything that was racing through her mind and body.

"If you d-don't s-s-stop teasing m-me -Ah~" Suddenly, he pushed two fingers as deep as they could possibly go at the same teasing pace. She had to fight the urge to rock her hips against his hand. Her stomach clenching on the verge of release but he just wouldn't let her have it.

A slow twisted smile crept across his face, the corners of his lips curling sadistically, lustfully. "What are you going to do? You can't even speak?"

"And you c-c-can't e-even keep your _ahhhhh-mmmm_ -self from turning into fff-fucking animal." His eyes widened at how she could possibly make a coherent thought, even more so, analyze him. His Adam's apple bobbed at the prospect. He's really met his match. "I'm going to make you _beg_ for me the second I get the chance. I w-want to see you falling apart at the seams."

 _She's my mate. Fuck her. Fuck her. Fuck her!_

His fingers snatched from her soaking entrance and ripped her panties from her body. "Hey!" She whined at the tear and loss of her favorite pink lace underwear.

" _You_ told me to stop teasing." Laxus groaned as he leaned away onto his knees and works at the belt around his waist.

Lucy uses her newly freed hands to palm the erection straining against his jeans, rubbing up and down the hardened length. She was rewarded with the hiss of air that seeped from his throat.

His arms went slack at his sides as he sat back on his heels. She moved her hand slowly, gliding up and down in a teasing rhythm, dragging out the pleasure with every lingering stroke along his denim covered length. Lucy sits up, feeling the sweat that gathered in the dip of her collarbone slip down into her half unbuttoned shirt. Propped up on her elbow, she watches the sensation flicker across his face before his head lolls back.

"I also said you were going to beg." A smirk dragged up the corner of her lips.

Lucy pressed her lips to his in a slow, hypnotic dance with the hopes of bringing back to the brink of sanity but not quite. His lights went out, his lightning drowning in lust. Her free hand began guiding his shoulder back until his back went down on the floor. It was like a tranquilizer to his system, a calmingly delicious dose of reality that somehow brought him back to reality. He sighed and relented to her touch. Lucy was the first girl to have effects like this on him.

She made him happy, out of control, calm, horny, desperate, submissive, dominant… She was a fucking drug.

Her lips were soft and insistent, and Laxus found himself trying to regain control, trying to press his tongue past her lips. That is until she reinforces the pressure of her palm on his cock and his head dips back and his mouth gasps open. Lucy slips her tongue into his mouth and pours herself into the kiss as she moves her thighs to straddle his hips.

For all of three seconds, she pulled away to breath before pressing back into him. Her dainty fingers worked intricately to undo every last button on his shirt. This is where her plan came to a screeching halt.

With a mental slap to her forehead, Lucy was reminded of her virginity as she came to his waistband. _Dear Mavis._

 _Alright. Okay. Just keep kissing._

She reduced their mouths to slow, sensual, open mouthed kisses on the verge of pecks and led her lips down the column of his neck. The thin sheen of sweat was almost too amazing to her as she continued further down south, running over each and every taught curve of muscle in his chest. She slicked her tongue just beneath his navel where a thin trail of blonde hair began.

Glancing up at him, she tucked her fingers into his jeans and boxers, and eased them down his thighs until he was free of his restraints. She slowly unlaced his boots, letting him suffer her light, unmoving touch around his cock. With her slow movements she finally had him fully undressed.

"You're so hard…" Lucy gasped, looking at the thick shaft that now lied against his stomach. It looked almost painful how hard and rigid he was. His entire body seemed to relax at the release and it made her wonder, _How much control did he really have?_ Eyes wide, tongue slipping out to wet her lips in anticipation, she reaches out to touch tentatively.

His eyes flutter as her hands finally tremble over the tip of his member. He inhales a sharp and shaky breath when her fingers wrap around him and he starts to lose it once more. He tries not to move his hips. He really does when he picks up on her attempt to take control of him but his hips jerk upward on their own. And it feels so wonderful that he can't help but do it again, and again, panting and thrusting into her hand.

"Nnng- Lucy," He pauses to catch his breath for once, "I need you, _now."_

Despite being seconds away from slamming herself down onto his cock, she challenges him, "You sure about that?"

Laxus swallows back a huge wave of erotic desires and growls, "If you don't let me have you, I'm going to fuck you 'til you can't walk." She stares at him with no intent of relenting. He knew what she wanted to hear but he was struggling to spit it out. "It hurts, Lucy, _please._ I've never wanted anyone more."

"Hmmm… One more thing," Satisfied, she brought her lips back to his smooth, strong jawline, "I want my dragon back. Can you give me that, baby?"

"Your wish is my command."

He wasted no time after that to get even and she was thankful his teasing was finally abated. Now his touches were harsh and purposeful as he switched their position, nearly slamming Lucy's back into the carpet. He heaved her thighs up over his and guides his cock into her soaking core, nearly crying out in relief. He broke all her barriers in one smooth, fluid stroke, hilting himself in her and he stopped. It took everything in him to not keep going, give her time to adjust but she was too far gone. Lucy didn't want time. She wanted him!

Lucy wanted him fucking her in that rough, feral, unforgiving way that she knew only he could pull off.

"Oh my f-fucking Mavis! Laxus, _fuck…_ fuck me long and hard and fast, 'till I can't walk!" She cried out. He didn't disappoint.

He thrusted once, twice, then lifted her hips and spread her thighs with expertly electrified hands to shed light on everything she had to offer. Every twitch of her body, every drop of sweat that formed on her skin, every quiver of her perfectly bruised lips. His cock was pulled nearly all the way out and then he drove himself back in, so hard, so fast Lucy saw Leo's stars twinkle overhead. Her back was arching up and up and up and her nails were clawing into his shoulders as if trying to anchor herself to a loose reality.

"A-ahh mmhh." He moaned, eyes fluttering. Immediately after, he swooped down to kiss her, greedily taking her lips as if they were his meaning of life. Their tongues met in a flurry, hands clutching at each other. Her fingers ran through his hair, catching the strands that staggered loosely like lightning.

Everything between them was hot, from the kiss to their grinding hips, and that fire couldn't be quenched by anything less than burning. Laxus was doing that. His hands began to burn brighter in humming lightning that trilled over her skin.

"L-L-Lax-us." She sounded strangled, her moans becoming louder and louder by the second. The breathless sounds that were leaving her mouth, made him delirious.

Impossibly fast, Laxus pulled back and slammed hard, straight into her tight pussy. The beautiful sensation was so close to pain, hot tears welled in her eyes. She'd never known anything so perfect as his hips rutted into hers over and over again, filling her almost beyond her ability to breath. Over and over, again and again, he hurled himself into her and Lucy was so close to cumming her vision began to blur.

A gorgeously ragged moan escaped his lips, "Tell me who makes you wet."

"You are-" She let loose a breathless whimper, trying to hold onto the torturous climbing peak of her release. She wasn't quite there yet and it was beginning to hurt, how bad she wanted it and wouldn't let herself have.

"Who am I? SAY MY NAME!"

"Oh fuck Laxus, oh Mavis Laxus, Laxus!" Tears began to stream down her cheeks with each desperate whine and Laxus wiped away every one under the pad of his thumb. Lucy closed her eyes, finally taking in the ever so gentle change in the way he touched her. He touched her as if he cherished her for all that she was, mixing in the harsh way he loved, and she lost it. Everything in her body snapped with each and every loud incoherent moan and buck of her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Eyes hooded and glazed with deep and heavy lust, he watched her.

"Look at me, Lucy." And she did. Of course she did. She couldn't ignore him, not when he had her body writhing and buckling under his sensuous touch. Not when his voice was on the very edge of pleading. Not when she wanted to obey him so very much. Her honey brown eyes slowly slid open and she almost gasped aloud at the sight that Laxus made, towering above her, eyes open and honest. She looked at him and saw stars, and a future, and the rest of her life. She looked at him and saw truth.

"Laxus, say my name again." Because it sounded so erotic, and wicked on his lips. She wanted him to seal their fate.

"Lucy~" He hummed as his thrusts came harder and faster and it felt like heaven. She hurriedly pulled him closer, arms straining around his neck, fingers digging into his hair. When she kisses him, he can't stop. Her name falls from his lips like a mantra. "D-damn it!" He growled, throwing his head back.

His hips pinned hers completely to the floor, his thrusts growing even more rapid as he enforced his passion upon her. And she swallowed it up with everything she had, clutching her to her chest as she was thrown over the edge of emotion, of reason itself.

"Laxus!" she cried, hips suddenly thrusting back into his as a wild array of blind desire grasped at her. She came with a fierce yell, pulling Laxus down after her. He followed almost simultaneously, hips snapping erratically rough against hers, eyes locked, lips hovering barely centimeters away from one another. Her name was a cracked whisper against her lips and then, when he was finally spilling himself into her, his lips crashed against hers and he kissed her with the remnants of that hard passion.

His hips moved slower after, coming to a slow drawl before he separated their lower bodies.

 _She was his now._

He wrapped his arms around her and with the bare shreds of strength he had left, he carried Lucy to her bed. And there they laid, a tangled mass of sweaty, panting limbs as they watched the other, nose to nose, breathing the hot same air. For once, Lucy and Laxus had never felt more happy and doubtless about something.

 _He was hers now._

It was a silent agreement and neither dared break beautiful silence. She wanted to hear heavy breaths as they ebbed into a steady flow and he wanted to hear the flutter of heart slow to a rhythmic beat. Laxus brushes her blonde strands back and presses a tender kiss to her forehead.

"...Laxus?" She further curled into his side, lightly pressing open mouthed kisses at the base of his neck.

"Hm?" He hummed dreamily as the shiver pressed through his body.

"Are you really gonna love me?"

"I promise I will never let you for as long as you're willing to teach me."


End file.
